1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to physical fitness devices, and more particularly to devices designed for rehabilitation and fitness training. The rehabilitation and fitness trainer of the subject invention targets senior adults as well as those individuals recovering from major joint surgery (e.g. hip or knee replacement). Furthermore, the subject invention relates to a device that is portable, easy to store and accommodates a wide variety of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise regimens are necessary for individuals desiring to improve their physical well-being, individuals seeking to maintain their physical health, or those that are recovering from injuries or surgery. Although fitness facilities provide a wide range of equipment to meet those needs, the home-user is limited in his or her equipment choices.
In addition, there is growing concern that senior adults require this type of home exercise more than younger adults. Senior adults are more susceptible to a variety of conditions including osteoporosis, falls, factures and balance control problems. While the conditions pose a risk for anyone, they are especially serious for senior adults who may be alone when the injury occurs and unable to summon for assistance, who incur injuries more easily than younger adults and who also recover more slowly than their younger brethren.
In addition, people recovering from hip or knee replacement surgery require lengthy periods of physical therapy. Usually this is a combination of out-patient physical therapy combined with an in-home exercise regimen. However, due to the limited selection of home equipment available to the patient, home exercise programs are limited in scope.
One such device is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,430 that issued to Zuckerman et al. on Oct. 5, 1999. Zuckerman et al. discloses a portable exercise apparatus intended for home use. This exercise apparatus comprises side frames that pivot about a front cross brace for folding into a storage position or unfolding into the operating position. These side frames have a total of four connection points to the support surface and are of a fixed size. Due to the fixed size, the device is not height adjustable for accommodating different sized users. Also, the device has four contact points with the support surface similar to that of a chair. This limited support means leads to a potentially unstable device while in use and can cause the user to fall if the device tips over, thereby defeating a goal of home exercise.
Another related device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,553 that issued to Safford on Apr. 26, 1966. Safford discloses a structure for rehabilitation of individuals suffering from paraplegia. This device comprises a base with four legs terminating in a circular girt for supporting the patient during rehabilitation. Although this device is height adjustable, the user requires the assistance of another to enter and exit the device since the girt completely encircles the user""s body. Also, this device does not include a means for the user to perform a variety of upper body exercises due to the mobility restricting girt.
U.S. Pat. No. 277,399 issued to Worthington on May 8, 1883 disclosed another exercising apparatus. This apparatus has three supporting legs arranged in a triangular pattern, horizontal cross bars and stays connecting the front legs. The device may be disassembled for storage and has an opening for the user to enter, but suffers some of the shortcomings previously mentioned. Worthington""s device is not capable of being adjusted to accommodate varying heights of the users. Also, it has only three legs and therefore three contact points on the support surface resulting in a device that may easily become unstable during the user""s exercise program.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,881 that issued to Schaevitz on Jul. 28, 1970 discloses another device for exercising. This device comprises a front member, a rear member and two side members that also have the device""s vertical elements. A pair of arm rest members are situated at the top of the vertical members with a horizontal bar extending between the arm rests. This device is more stable than others previously discussed but retains some of the disadvantages of the other devices. Since it has a rear support member that contacts the support surface, it is unusable for those individuals confined to a wheelchair. Also, it is not vertically adjustable to accommodate users of differing heights. Furthermore, due to the placement of the horizontal bar and the rectangular frame construction of the side members, users are restricted in the variety of exercises they are capable of performing.
Therefore, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an affordable device for a home exercise program.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide an easy to use device for home exercise.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a device that is vertically adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of users.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide an exercise device that is easily movable from one location to another.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an exercise device that is simple to use and permits wheelchair access.
Yet another object of the object invention is to provide an exercise device that supports a wide variety of exercises.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an exercise device that is stable throughout all possible exercises.
The subject invention, that will be commercially known as STABO, overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by disclosing a new and improved apparatus for exercising at home. This new and improved exercise apparatus comprises a frame having a plurality of side members, a horizontal cross bar, a plurality of vertical members attached to a bracket where each vertical member contains a telescoping member of smaller size, a generally U-shaped handle attached to the tubes and a plurality of wheels attached to the frame. Also, the exercise device will have a plurality of feet on the bottom of the side members to minimize damage to the support surface and increase the stability of the subject invention.
In addition, the subject invention has ergonomic grips at the distal ends of the handle as well as a means for adjusting the vertical dimension of the handle thereby accommodating a wide variety of users.
Since the side members preferably extend both rearwards and sidewards from the horizontal cross bar, the rear opening is spacious enough to permit wheelchair access. An added benefit of this configuration is the increased stability of the exercise device because of the improvement in weight distribution. A further advantage of this configuration is the ability of the user to perform a wide variety of exercises without the physical constraints of the prior art devices.
Other features of the subject invention will be apparent from the subsequent description, the accompanying drawings and the claims.